Sólo tú y yo
by Petit Nash
Summary: Él esta conmigo, se que me quiere mucho, pero entonces... ¿por qué la mira de reojo a ella?
1. De fiesta en la UAC

**N.A. **No sé que piensen pero cro que es momento de una nueva historia (en lo que mi coautora y yo podemos actualizar la otra)

Esta historia va para _Elodia Ayu_, que me dio parte de la idea, y para _emily candy bright _por apoyarme... Vamos a darle una vuelta a las historias convencionales, espero les guste.. Y espero todos sus comentarios.

**Sólo tú y yo**

**1- De fiesta en la UAC**

Aarón Hotchner era sin lugar a dudas uno de los hombres más interesantes, atractivos e imponentes donde fuera, era imposible no notarlo cuando entraba en una habitación y más en ese momento, en medio de una fiesta oficial, cuando todos estaban tan bien arreglados y aun así el resaltaba entre la multitud... ser acompañante de ese hombre debía ser un honor, un verdadero honor, que de pronto tenía yo.

Él era perfecto, con su traje inmaculado, más arreglado que de costumbre, perfecto, admirado por todos y yo, tomada de su brazo en mi brillante vestido verde esmeralda, por ende también lo era, era la mujer que él había elegido, era la afortunada, que caminaba a su lado disfrutándolo frente a todas esas otras mujeres que por supuesto deseaban estar con él, era la mujer tomada de su brazo, que podía tenerlo cuando quisiera, que podía besarlo, bailar con el, sonreírle seductoramente y saber que me miraba... yo tenía la que tantas otras mujeres deseaban, él me quería a mi.

Era la fiesta del FBI, un evento de etiqueta que habían decidido festejar en honor del aniversario de quien sabe que cosa, no podía ni recordarlo por lo embriagador que resultaba el momento... su equipo se acercó al vernos entrar, no estaban todos pero igual era un placer el momento... mi momento, su momento... Sonreí. Compartimos saludos, sonrisas, comentarios... Y luego el baile, total era una fiesta, un evento social increíble.

Estábamos apenas terminando nuestro tercer baile, coordinados a la perfección y completamente felices por ello, cuando nos interrumpió ella, nunca le había tenido mala fe, en realidad nunca, de principio me había caído muy bien, me parecía buena persona en general, pero había veces, como en ese justo momento, había algo en esa morena que no me gustaba nada.

-Hola, Hotch, perdón si los interrumpí, debí llegar antes... sólo quería saludarte... - dijo ella sonriente resaltando por su vestido rojo, no tan impactante como el mío, pero si bastante llamativo- hola Beth, que gusto verte-

-Hola, Emily- contesté intentando no mostrarme fría

Para mi desgracia nos alejamos de la pista de baile al lado de Emily Prentiss y su algo escotado vestido rojo, mientras ellos conversaban un par de cosas ajenas a mi, mire a mi alrededor y noté que más de uno la miraba, eso no me hacía gracia, tampoco era taaaan atractiva, sin embargo había algo reconfortante en que todos la miraran, menos Aarón, él me quería a mi, aunque mi vestido fuera menos escotado, aunque yo no fuera una agente, él me quería a mi.

Después de unos minutos la conversación entre ellos dos terminó pero se acercó Morgan a platicar un momento conmigo, supongo que me vio aburrida por lo que decía Emily y se acercó, me hizo sonreír... pero a pesar de estar hablando con él no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi novio y la morena junto a mi... Y de pronto la invitó a bailar. Así nada más. Decidió invitarla a bailar!

-En unos minutos estoy de nuevo contigo- me susurró cariñosamente Aarón antes de tenderle el brazo a la otra agente y dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Me quede turbada, sorprendida, no supe ni que decirle, ni que pensar siquiera, no esperaba eso, no me había preguntado si no había problema en que me dejará para bailar con otra, en si ni siquiera me había dicho que iba a bailar con ella, sólo me había dicho que después volvería y se había ido con ella, ese no era un detalle típico de mi novio, eso no me gustaba para nada...

-¿Bailas conmigo, Beth?- me ofreció Morgan

-En este momento no- negué yo mirando a mi novio bailar- voy a tomar algo-

Me aleje de él sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más, camine bordeando la pista de baile durante unos minutos sin apartar la mirada de donde Aarón bailaba con Emily Prentiss, conseguí una copa de vino y un lugar donde sentarme básicamente sin perderlos de vista... Al cabo de dos bailes él no la había dejado ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo; mientras su jefa, Strauss se sentó junto a mi y me saludo, apenas y le contesté. Había algo que me gustaba cada vez menos... Suspiré.

Tal vez había algo no tan tranquilo en mi mirada, o para todos era muy obvio que algo no estaba bien en esos bailes (probablemente no sólo a mi no me gustaba) por lo que Erin Strauss se vio en la necesidad de intentar decir algo que pudiera tranquilizarme...

-Es un jefe, tal vez sólo de unidad, pero jefe... supongo que debe bailar con todas-

-Supongo... aunque con unas más que con otras- dije y termine mi copa de vino.

Ya les había contado cinco bailes, llevaban casi veinte minutos en la pista de baile, hablaban y sonreían, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como era de esperarse, y él la mantenía muy cerca, demasiado cerca para mi gusto y probablemente para el de cualquiera que fuera un poco observador... tal vez el modo en que bailaban era más intimo de lo que debía.

Él era sencillamente perfecto, un hombre maravilloso en todos los aspectos, que me había elegido a mi por sobre todas las mujeres existentes, mi hombre maravilloso, me quería a mi, sin embargo en ese momento me sentía inquieta, casi preocupada... me quería a mi, estaba conmigo... entonces ¿por qué estaba así de cerca de ella?


	2. Entrada la noche

**2- Entrada la noche**

Si había algo perfecto en la vida era despertar con él, a su lado o en sus brazos, cosa que no me pasaba a menudo por muchísimas razones diferentes normalmente fuera de mi control, pero la idea de que una de cada mil noches Aarón Hotchner la pasará conmigo era muy buena, me hacia recordar lo bueno de la vida... Que eso no pasará a menudo era lo realmente malo, porque la sensación de triunfo, de inmensa felicidad, de ser la elegida no era permanente.

Cuando no era por un caso, era trabajo atrasado, y cuando no era eso, entonces era por Jack... y la verdad es que después de salir juntos por varios meses, no poder quedarme a dormir aun en su casa me fastidiaba, su hijo ya estaba acostumbrado a verme, a que jugará con él y a ver que besaba a veces a su padre... no veía la necesidad de esa distancia, él decía que con Jack ahí teníamos que ir más lento, a mi no me convencía eso... empezó a preocuparme un poco eso.

Él estaba en un caso en Phoenix, llevaba fuera ya cinco días y no sabía nada de él, absolutamente nada, estaba preocupada, normalmente no se iba por tanto tiempo, eso salía de la normalidad, como no dejar que su novia durmiera en su casa... era así de extraño, cualquier mujer con un novio perfecto me entendería. Decidí llamarlo, eran casi las diez de la noche, no podía seguir trabajando... pero no atendió. Ni en ese ni en los siguientes cinco intentos.

-Aaron, soy yo... no he sabido de ti en varios días y... no sé que este pasando, sólo quiero saber que todo esta en orden, llámame- dije cuando decidí dejar un mensaje.

Llamé otras seis veces antes de la medianoche y deje otros dos mensajes, era lo menos que podía hacer... él no daba señales de vida y que un hombre no hable con su novia es preocupante, podía haber pasado algo serio... Lo más normal era que estuviera preocupada, que quisiera verlo, que lo llamará y siguiera intentando dar con él... Pero antes de que hiciera otra llamada él apareció en mi puerta.

Abrí a velocidad de rayo y lo abracé entre preocupada y consternada, luego lo analicé detenidamente, como para asegurarme donde había estado, si había estado con alguien más, pero el traje y las ojeras parecían indicar que había trabajado como loco y que no había nada más de que preocuparse.

-Me tenías preocupada- dije tras besarlo

-¿Yo te tenía preocupado?- respondió él- tú me preocupabas a mi, aterrice y tenía 12 llamadas tuyas y tres mensajes de voz... pensé que había pasado algo malo-

-Sólo no había tenido noticias tuyas en muchos días y no sabía que más hacer-

-Beth...- lo dijo soltando un suspiro mientras entraba y se sentaba- estaba trabajando, te he dicho mil veces que a veces cuando estoy en un caso no tengo posibilidad de comunicarme contigo, es parte del trabajo-

-Pero dijiste "a veces" y esto pasa muy seguido, no me gusta nada... Además- titubeé un momento- después de lo que pasó en el baile del FBI... no sé... me inquieté un poco poro como estaban las cosas-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Apenas y estuvimos juntos-

-Pero estuvimos varias horas- dijo él que no sé porque parecía no entender- pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, porque fuimos juntos... no sé que te preocupa-

-Lo sé, pero... pasaste tanto tiempo hablando con tu equipo, con tus jefes, bailando con alguna que otra chica... digo, bailaste 35 minutos con Emily Prentiss...-

-Beth, no hablaras en serio ¿verdad? ¿Esto es por Prentiss?-

-¿Quién habla de ella? – me quejé molesta porque de inmediato reaccionará al nombre de ella- ¿por qué quieres hablar de Emily Prentiss?, ¿necesitas decirme algo? Porque en estos cinco días has estado con ella...-

-Beth, basta... no entiendo que pasa contigo, relájate- se talló los ojos cansado- no pasa nada, ¿entiendes? Eres mi novia, te quiero... no te preocupes, estas diciendo cosas que no son... todo esta bien, tú yo estamos tan bien como siempre-

-Pero...-

-Todo esta bien- repitió él – ahora relájate, vamos a dormir, estoy exhausto, tuve un mal caso y fue muchísimo trabajo-

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- pregunté como la novia adorable y preocupada que era y que en ese momento él necesitaba

-No- cortó al momento

Me molesto que nuevamente no quisiera compartir algo conmigo, que siguiera poniendo distancias entre nosotros, era eso probablemente lo único que no me gustaba de él, esa extraña barrera que ponía, ese modo en que no me dejaba acercarme más a su propio espacio o a su hijo, el modo en que nunca me compartía lo que pasaba en el trabajo, como si quisiera mantener una vida a parte... y que en esa vida aparte hubiera otras mujeres no me gustaba nada.

Pero iba a quedarse... íbamos a dormir juntos esa noche, trate de sólo centrarme en esa idea, eso me haría ser feliz y seguramente a él también, seguramente olvidaría que había otras mujeres, que había estado lejos, sólo estaría con conmigo y ambos seriamos felices. Me abracé a él con fuerza.

-¿Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por Emily Prentiss?- pregunté una última vez para estar segura antes de dormir

-No de nuevo Beth, ha sido bastante por esta noche... lo juro sinceramente, esto no es necesario... no tienes que preocuparte por Emily-

La respuesta debió dejarme satisfecha, él lo prometía, el decía que era verdad, él estaba jurándome que no debía preocuparme y él no debía mentirle a su novia, no era de esos hombres que mentían, sin embargo me quedé despierta aún mucho después de que él se hubiera quedado dormido, mirándolo, él lo prometió, sin embargo, de pronto él me había hecho dudar de nuevo.

Y aunque esa noche se quedo a dormir conmigo, igual me sentía intranquila, igual sentí que debía despertarlo y preguntar, igual me quede durante horas mirándolo muy fijamente intentando entender... me preguntaba con insistencia y preocupación genuina... ¿desde cuando la llamaba Emily?


	3. Aniversario

**3- Aniversario**

Era un día especial, verdaderamente especial, llevaba semanas preparándome para ese día, haciendo planes, reservaciones, todo lo imaginable... Me había encargado de pedir tiempo libre en el trabajo para prepararme para ese día, había cancelado cualquier otro compromiso posible y estaba lista para que celebráramos nuestro aniversario de 6 meses.

Aarón aun no me decía nada, estaba trabajando demasiado, pero estaba segura de que él también tendría algo pensado para ese día, seguramente después de todo lo que había preparado ese día, el me regalaría flores, tal vez alguna joya, seguramente pediría el día libre, me buscaría desde temprano, me llevaría a lugares románticos y por la noche me llevaría a casa, donde tendríamos una noche apasionada juntos, haríamos el amor varias veces y él me diría lo feliz que estaba conmigo... Y ese sería nuestro día perfecto.

Pero esa mañana él no llamó, espere y espere y espere... pero no llamaba, eran las diez de la mañana y mi novio no llamaba para que celebráramos nuestro aniversario juntos, eso iba a atrasar mis planes del día, yo esperaba que desde temprano estuviera llamando y mandando sorpresas, por lo menos desde las siete... tampoco esperaba nada que no estuviera segura que él pudiera hacer.

A las once y media me harte de esperar y lo llamé, pero debía estar en el trabajo por lo que no contestó, eso me molesto muchísimo, llamé directamente a su oficina, pero sucedió lo mismo, él no contestaba y el tiempo iba pasando, no podía creer que me estuviera haciendo eso, no podía creer que justo ese día él no se dignará a contestarme el teléfono... Y que estuviera en el trabajo era todavía peor, porque significaba que no había dado suficiente importancia al día.

Fui directamente a buscarlo, no tenía alternativa... tuve que considerar todas las opciones, tal vez su jefa no le había dado oportunidad de ausentarse, tal vez había llegado algún caso de emergencia y necesitaba apoyo para dejar la UAC sin que pareciera que abandonaba a su equipo, tal vez esa mañana Emily Prentiss lo había llamado con urgencia para que fuera a trabajar y él no había sabido como librarse... en cualquier caso él necesitaría que yo estuviera ahí para que los demás vieran que era importante que él dejará la oficina justo ese día. En menos de treinta minutos ya estaba yo ahí.

Todos me miraron al entrar, no les dije nada, fui directamente al letrero que anunciaba la oficina de Aarón, nunca había estado ahí... Pero igual entré como si conociera todo, llegué a su oficina sin que nadie me hubiera interrumpido y entré sin tocar. Él estaba ahí, en su escritorio y Emily Prentiss también, parecían discutir una serie de archivos que tenían entre ellos... Fruncí el ceño, ambos voltearon a mirarme al escuchar la puerta.

-¿Beth?- él se veía muy sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿esta todo bien?-

-Eso mismo venía a averiguar yo- dije consternada ya que él no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal

-Ok, ahora hablaremos... sólo déjanos terminar esto-

-Esto es importante Aarón- dije mirándolo muy seria

-Y me parece que esto también- intervino Prentiss

-No creo que entiendas la importancia, Emily- tal vez pronuncie un poco despectivamente su nombre, ella me miró entre molesta y sorprendida, luego volvió la vista a Aarón

-Discúlpanos un momento, Emily-

Me molestó oír que de nuevo la llamaba Emily, que le pareciera tan natural usar su nombre como si fuera más cercana, aunque no lo era y no estaba bien que lo fuera, nunca lo estaría... Ella se levantó con los papeles que tenía, me lanzó una mirada molesta y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más; Sonreí al cerrar la puerta y me acerqué gustosa a besar a mi novio, pero al estar a un par de pasos noté que él estaba molesto

-¿Qué ha sido eso Beth?- preguntó

-¿Qué ha sido qué? Vine a verte amor, estaba preocupada... te llamé, varias veces y no me contestaste-

-Estoy trabajando, tuve una junta antes y discutí un posible caso con el equipo, no tuve tiempo de ver tus llamadas, ha sido un día muy agitado, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué es tan importante que tienes que presentarte así y ser descortés con una de mis compañeras? Al menos le debes una disculpa ¿no?-

-Aarón es nuestro aniversario, seis meses ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Y qué sucede con eso?-

-Aarón Hotchner, es una ocasión importante, realmente importante y tú no le estas dando importancia, esperaba que por lo menos me llamarás, que te tomaras el día para lo celebráramos... no que estuvieras en tu oficina trabajando tan a gusto con Emily Prentiss-

-Beth, tengo que trabajar, es importante, iba a llamarte al salir...- dijo él – tengo que trabajar y por si no lo sabes Prentiss tiene que trabajar conmigo-

Nos miramos un momento, cada uno molesto... no podía creer que él estuviera restándole importancia, tomé aire, respire profundamente, intente dar sentido a mis ideas, no podía pasarme eso, mi hombre perfecto debía estar teniendo un mal día o alguien lo había molestado como para parecer enfadado conmigo, no éramos así, él me había escogido a mi por sobre todas las mujeres y éramos perfectos, no teníamos porque enojarnos... debía ser un error.

-Deja el trabajo ahora, vamos a comer juntos- propuse tomándole la mano románticamente

-No puedo Beth... tengo aun mucho que hacer- me contestó él algo pesaroso

-Bueno, al menos tu hora de comida tómatela conmigo, Aarón, es lo menos... puedo esperarte un rato-

-Pues... le había dicho a los chicos que comeríamos juntos, pero esta bien, si con eso te sientes más tranquila comemos juntos- contestó él finalmente- saldré a comer a eso de las tres ¿regresas a esa hora?-

-Yo esperaba quedarme aquí contigo hasta ese momento-

-Beth... sabes que me encanta verte, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, estamos trabajando, yo estoy ocupado... lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte ahora es que regreses a esa hora y me tomaré tiempo extra para comer contigo-

-Pues...- me enoje por un momento- supongo que no tengo más remedio, vuelvo a las 3 en punto, ni un segundo más, veré si reservó un buen sitio para esa hora... A veces es tan molesto que le des más importancia al trabajo que a mi. Te veo al rato-

Lo besé y salí del lugar intentando relajarme, quería que estuviera todo el día conmigo y lo único que iba a tener era su hora de comida, que injusticia era aquella, había ido hasta ahí para que pudiéramos salir juntos, tener nuestro día especial y él me salía con que no, no era lo que un novio ideal debía hacer. Pero me había escogido a mi y muy pronto yo haría que no me soltará, que si era necesario dejará ese trabajo y pudiéramos estar juntos mucho más tiempo.

Al salir de la oficina volvieron a mirarme, ya no iba a hacer y decir nada más, de verdad no iba a hacerlo, pero fue ella la que se acercó a mi y entonces la confrontación pareció inevitable entre ambas. Emily Prentiss era difícil de sobrellevar

-¿Ya puedo volver a trabajar?- preguntó algo molesta

-No sé para que te molestas- contesté mirándola de arriba abajo- no soy yo la que esta queriendo interrumpir cosas donde no debe-

Me seguí de largo dejándola con la boca abierta, eso se merecía para que no intentará acercarse a mi novio, escuche como Morgan se acercaba a ella a preguntar "¿qué ha sido eso?" pero no escuche si ella contestaba algo, la había dejado callada, había dejado muy claro mi mensaje y ella no podría hacer nada más.

Al llegar a las puertas de cristal, volteé brevemente para mirar la escena del equipo interrogando a esa morena entrometida, y para lanzar una mirada de despedida a Aarón, que justamente estaba mirando por su ventana... quise lanzarle un beso porque me miraba, pero me pareció, y mi cuerpo se estremeció con ello, que él miraba por su ventana pero no a mi, sino a ella.


	4. Intervención

**4- Intervención**

Cualquiera en mi posición hubiera estado de acuerdo en que se necesitaban tomar medidas para evitar un desastre, y lo más importante era mantener a salvo a mi novio, resultaba ser un poco menos precavido de lo que había supuesto, y yo era la única que podía protegerlo de lo que no nos permitía vivir felices... el exceso de trabajo, la maldad alrededor de él, los malos recuerdos, muchas cosas de su trabajo, las distracciones y Emily Prentiss, también, ella de algún modo estaba desviando las cosas. Cada que Aarón y yo teníamos un problema ella estaba cerca, no había que ser un genio para entender que ella estaba involucrada.

Desde el caos de nuestro aniversario había estado pensando en el asunto en todo momento. Era difícil no sentir que aunque Aarón me quería a mi incondicionalmente, algo andaba mal... Cuando salíamos, estábamos juntos, nos llamábamos o pasábamos la noche juntos todo era inconfundiblemente perfecto, pero había momentos en que no, en que podía ser todo lo contrario.

Mi amiga Sally tuvo la idea de una cita doble, para que yo conociera a su nuevo novio y de paso yo le presentará a Aarón, me pareció perfecto, la mejor manera de que mi novio se metiera más en mi mundo y viera que tan bellas podían ser las cosas... para mi mala suerte, tuvo que irse a Baltimore un día antes de la cita. Pero eso me dio una brillante idea.

-Aarón... ¿por qué no salimos con tu equipo?- pregunte tomándolo por sorpresa tras una cita justo después de su caso

-¿Con mi equipo?- parecía muy sorprendido

-Sí, se me ocurre un buen lugar, para tomar algo, conversar un poco, bailar y... llevarnos bien- propuse con alegría- eso me gustaría mucho-

-Pues... puedo hablar con ellos si eso quieres- dijo él tratando de adivinar algo más

-Sería perfecto, así podríamos conocernos mejor-

Y aceptó. Y organizó todo con su equipo. Unos días después quedamos en un bar tranquilo para tener la oportunidad de tomar unos tragos con todos los miembros de su equipo, y tal vez sólo por curiosidad no falto ninguno de ellos... Con su mejor sonrisa y menos formales que para el trabajo se presentaron todos con nosotros, saludando con cordialidad y platicando de a ratos. Y yo los dejaba ser, sonreía, contestaba y era amable con ellos, tenía que ganármelos, tenían que quererme... ellos debían estar convencidos que yo era la mujer ideal para su jefe.

Esa noche tenía que medir especialmente cada palabra, cada sonrisa, si era lista, divertida y amable sería ideal y ellos terminarían por aceptarme, por estar seguros, por entender que Aarón Hotchner me había elegido y esa era una sabia decisión. Esa noche no podía fallar, tenía que estar a la altura de la perfección de mi novio... Pregunté mil cosas, me interesé en sus vidas, en sus aficiones... les conté de mi trabajo, de lo que sabía... les gustaría, sabía que sí. Después de hora y medio la única que a veces me miraba aún con cierto recelo era Prentiss, pero también eso iba a repararlo.

Mientras conversábamos tras más de cuatro tragos, cuando la confianza ya era general, me tocaron el hombro por detrás, no me sorprendí, ya lo esperaba... voltee para encontrarme con una cara conocida y apresuré a hacer las presentaciones fingiendo esa sorpresa que debe verse cuando se supone que no esperabas ver a alguien.

-Chicos, él es Scott Donald, un brillante amigo de la universidad... y él es Aarón, mi novio, y ellos sus compañeros de trabajo, creo haberte contado algo... - fui presentando a todos al tiempo que mi amigo les daba la mano, como última le dio la mano a Prentiss- y ella es Emily Prentiss, una perfiladora brillante y muy guapa como veras-

-Un placer, Emily... en verdad que guapa-

-Oh... gracias- la vi sonrojarse un segundo y mirarme de reojo

-este hombre siempre tan adorable, y ha tenido mucho éxito con las chicas... – comenté yo

-Eso me imagino- bromeó Penélope García antes de alegrarse con la canción que sonaba y desaparecer con Morgan en la pista de baile.

-Pues en realidad es un gusto conocerlo- comentó Scott

-Podemos decir lo mismo- contestó perfectamente mi perfecto novio

-Pues Beth me ha contado de ti bastante, Aaron- continuó mi amigo- de todos un poco, así que siento que ya los conociera un poco, pero verlos en persona es...- volteó y miró fijamente a Prentiss- un poco más deslumbrante de lo que esperaba-

Durante un segundo noté como la morena se turbaba ante la mirada de Scott, y es que definitivamente era el más guapo de todos mis amigos, tenía un perfecto aire de galán y esperaba que Emily no pudiera resistirse a las atenciones de un galán... Sonreí de la mano de mi novio, esperaba que después de ver lo bien que Aarón y yo interactuábamos el amor estuviera en el aire... cuando Reid invitó a JJ a bailar, mi amigo se acercó a Prentiss.

-¿Bailas Emily?- le preguntó él muy seductor, acercándose más a ella con un ligero baile, aunque algo llamativo

-Pues yo...-

-Vamos, no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta... he escuchado cosas maravillosas de ti y al menos debes concederme un baile- le guiñó un ojo, le tomó la mano y escuché como le susurraba- además es genial ya que los dos estamos solteros y sé que te gustan los hombres valientes... – todos los miraban

-¿Disculpa?-

No sé que salió mal, tal vez eso último era demasiado, era comprobar que yo había dicho algo sobre ella, era difícil saberlo, el caso es que ella retiró casi con brusquedad la mano y dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, de pronto rechazaba al perfecto galán, parecía que no sabía ni que decir y los que aún estábamos ahí y no en la pista de baile la miramos muy sorprendidos. Y luego ella me miró, primero confundida y luego molesta...

-Yo... No puedo creerlo...- susurró mirándome y tratando de mantener toda la dignidad posible- eres increíble-

Y dio la vuelta para salir... De verdad quise remediar eso, explicarle que toda esa huida era tonta, que tenía una posibilidad muy buena en manos y no debía dejarla ir, que no sabía si tendría alguna vez algo así de bueno, prácticamente estaba haciéndole un favor, pero cuando corrí tras de ella, llamándola y queriendo explicar, ella estaba molesta, con los ojos húmedos y me gritaba... había perdido el control.

-¿Quién crees que eres tú para meterte en mi vida?- me gritó- vienes a presumirnos tu relación, a quererte imponer ante todos y además de pronto quieres meterte en la vida ajena... no puedo creer que me hicieras esto..-

-Por favor, Emily... yo pensé que Scott y tú...-

-No, no creas nada Beth... me humillaste- gritó ella y aunque ya estábamos fuera del bar seguramente adentro todos oían- yendo por ahí contando cosas de mi a un tipo cualquiera a ver si lo metías en mi vida... ¿por qué lo hiciste? Yo... no puedo ni verte-

Se dio la vuelta para dejarme sola, sin decir más, cuando salió Aarón tras ambas, probablemente consternado por los gritos que daba ella, se acercó sólo por medio segundo a mi, pero más bien fue hacia ella... preocupado...

-Emily...-

-No, Hotch, tú... no puedo creer... tú no... – casi no podía unir sus ideas, se le quebraba la voz- espero sinceramente que tú no hayas sido parte de esto-

-Emily, yo no tuve nada que ver... yo... -

-Esto es... – lo miró muy fijamente como diciéndole algo con la mirada que él entendía perfectamente, eso no me gustó

-Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa- dijo él

-No- contestó ella- no... sólo... aléjala de mi y tú... déjame...-

-¡Emily!...- gritó él, pero ella se fue casi corriendo... él soltó un hondos suspiro, se quedó mirando la calle vacía un minuto y volteo a mi- Beth... ¿qué has hecho?-

Y fui yo la que soltó un hondo suspiró... Había salido fatal todo eso... y él otra vez estaba pensando en ella.


	5. Necesaria confrontación

**5- Necesaria confrontación **

No había realmente razón para que él estuviera así de molesto, yo no entendía nada, pero él estaba furioso, literalmente... le tomó unos segundos volver con sus compañeros y tajantemente decir que nos marchábamos, yo sólo lo miraba sin entender y a su vez el resto de su equipo nos miraba alternamente a ambos sin entender, suponían que tenía que ver con la partida de Emily pero nadie lo decía.

Dejamos el bar sin hablar entre nosotros, no se detuvo a abrirme la puerta del local, no me abrió la puerta del auto al subir, ni me preguntó como la había pasado, no hubo nada de comentarios o un mínimo intento de conversación y yo no sabía que hacer con eso, no estaba segura si debía o podía decirle algo. Ni me miraba. Sin embargo que fuera lo suficientemente caballeroso como para llevarme a casa me hacia pensar que aún me amaba y no estaba tan enojado, o tal vez no estaba enojado del todo conmigo, me costaba saberlo.

Llegamos a mi casa... él se estacionó frente a la puerta y se quedo quieto, no dijo nada, por primera vez su enojo me sorprendió, ni siquiera iba a pasar, a llevarme a la puerta, a darme un beso... eso era terrible, mi perfecto y magnifico novio por primera vez en la vida no actuaba como uno. Desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y lo miré...

-Aarón... ¿quieres pasar?- pregunté tímidamente

-No- contestó rotundamente

-¿Seguro?-

-Totalmente... Buenas noches, Beth- contestó él

Me quedé helada, no había ningún rasgo de emoción en él, estaba serio, molesto, era como estar con un desconocido... y a ese desconocido parecía no gustarle nada. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a bajar con tal de acabar con ese incomodo momento, pero la realidad es que Aarón me amaba y yo no podía creer que por ese momento estuviera dispuesta a enojarme yo con él. Volví a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Podemos al menos hablar?-

-¿De qué quieres hablar Beth?- preguntó él molesto- ¿de lo que paso en el bar hace un rato?, ¿de que estabas pensado cuando invitaste a ese sujeto a meterse en la vida de mi equipo?, o tal vez... ¿de porque le haces la vida imposible a Emily?-

-Aarón no paso nada malo, no entiendo porque están exagerando, tú y ella...-

-Beth, apareciste a tu amigo "galán" de la nada para que intentará ligar con ella, y además previamente le contaste cosas de ella... la hiciste lucir casi desesperada, y además en ese momento estaba vulnerable, no esperaba nada de eso, estábamos en un espacio de amigos, ella no deja que mucha gente entré en su vida y tú casi obligaste a que lo hiciera... y lo que es peor, parece que yo tuve que ver con esto-

-Por favor... quise presentarle a alguien, eso es bueno...-

-Tal vez, pero pudiste haber hecho eso diferente, con mejor intención...-

-Aarón...- lo dije muy sorprendida- ¿crees que tuve mala intención?-

-Sí-

-Yo... - estaba dolida, aunque de cierto modo era verdad lo que él decía- Aarón yo...- entonces para compensar me enoje mucho- pues yo no tendría que presentarle amigos a Emily Prentiss si ella tuviera vida y no estuviera metiendose en donde sabe que no debe meterse-

-¿De que demonios hablas?-

-Yo no tendría que enojarme si tú no te empeñaras en defenderla y hablar de ella todo el tiempo- le recriminé- si no te dedicarás a llamarla "Emily" todo el tiempo-

Supe que había sido mucho, que había cruzado la línea, que me había quedado desprotegida, le había soltado todos mis argumentos y me había quedado sin nada... él me quería a mi, había arriesgado demasiado, no me había conformado con intentar deshacerme silenciosamente de Prentiss sino que le había gritado a mi novio, al novio que me amaba y al que yo amaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo... Él estaba estupefacto.

-Lo único que espero que hagas en esta relación es que confíes en mi- dijo él molesto, luego bajo del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió mi puerta- y cuando decidas que puedes confiar en el hombre que te da toda su confianza y que ha estado contigo fielmente, cuando decidas dejar de actuar como una niña celosa, desconfiada y paranoica entonces podemos hablar. Buenas noches, Beth-

Me baje del auto indignada y no me despedí de él, entré a mi casa dando un portazo. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, tantos esfuerzos y la noche acababa así... no podía creerlo, me había ganado esa, pero Prentiss no podía seguir con esa suerte, le había ido bien en esa batalla silenciosa, pero no había ganado la guerra.

Espere a que hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo como para que Aarón no volviera, ya era muy tarde, estaría con Jack y ya no era hora de que volviera a disculparse por su exabrupto... Entonces me pareció buena hora para arreglar las cosas yo, fui en busca de Prentiss. Me había tomado la molestia de averiguar su dirección, sabía que podía llegar a necesitarla. Era tarde pero seguramente ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer, estaba soltera y sin vida... la encontraría sola.

Fui con mi mejor colección con sonrisas, suspiré hondo y ensaye mentalmente mi discurso varias veces, cuando me presenté en su puerta estaba más que lista para lo que sea, no podía ganar esa. Me miró muy sorprendida al abrir.

-¿No has tenido suficiente por hoy?- preguntó

-Vine a hacer las paces-

-¿Sabías donde vivo?- parecía desconfiada

-Aarón me dijo para que pudiera hacer las paces contigo-

-¿qué quieres?

-De verdad, sólo es una especie de ofrenda de paz... no tenía mala intención ni nada, no esperaba lo que paso y... pensé que podíamos ser amigas-

-Bueno ya... no importa, te perdono- pero no me dejaría pasar eso era obvio

-Gracias, Emily- le di un abrazo que definitivamente no esperaba y eso terminó con sus defensas

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció al fin dejándome entrar

Entré cuidadosamente, sin dejar las amabilidades, analizando todo sobre la casa de esa morena, me ofreció una copa de vino y se sirvió una ella, se sentó frente a mi, continué un poco más la disculpa y empecé a guiar la conversación, y tal vez porque estaba cansada y algo alicaída ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, sabía que tenía la guardia baja ya... Y llegué al punto donde quería.

-Así que no te fuiste a Londres... no puedo creerlo, una oportunidad así de buena no se da dos veces en la vida- dije yo con consternación

-Lo sé, y estuve por irme pero... – suspiró y terminó su vino- era una oferta genial y tenía razones para pensar que en irme, adoro DC, el trabajo, los amigos pero realmente pensé en irme, sólo que... – suspiró- Hotch y yo lo hablamos tanto y tal vez por eso decidí quedarme-

-Tal vez debiste ir, olvídate de lo que haya dicho Aarón, debiste correr el riesgo, cambiar de aires, tener esa oportunidad maravillosa... Creo que aún hay tiempo, ¿por qué no?... yo estuve en Londres antes y tengo amigos, contactos... Deberías ir Emily, hacerlo ahora, seguro que puedes- dije yo y le tomé una mano como amiga- es una oferta genial, inténtalo, aún puedes, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, un par de meses... conozco una amiga que vende pisos en Londres y puede ayudarte, te doy la tarjeta- saqué la tarjeta de mi bolsillo y se la di

-Gracias, tal vez deba pensar en eso, yo... – se detuvo de golpe- ¿venías preparada?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué de pronto te importa?- preguntó ella extrañada- creo que ya es hora de terminar con esta visita Beth- se levantó y yo me levante con ella

-Vamos Emily...-

-Buenas noches- era la segunda vez que me cortaban un argumento así, de pronto mi novio y esa morena se parecían mucho y la preocupación volvió

Salí sin decirle nada, sin buscar defenderme de nuevo... esperaba al menos haber sembrado una duda en ella, lo suficiente para alejarla, tal vez la suficiente para que no intentará hablar con Aarón sobre ello, ella creía que él tenía que ver con lo que yo estaba haciendo y eso podía ser muy bueno...

-Beth... ¿por qué te interesa tanto deshacerte de mi?- preguntó ella, pero yo me seguí de largo... ella sabía porque.


	6. Sorpresas

**N.A. **Pues bueno, aquí va otro capitulo, ¿qué tal les va pareciendo este experimento? He disfrutado mucho leyendo sus reviews y espero seguirlos leyendo... Ya saben que dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y todo eso es bienvenido. Saludos a todos.

**6- Sorpresas**

De acuerdo, las cosas no habían salido bien, esas cosas pasan, pero él llevaba dos días sin llamarme, dos días, 48 pesadas e insufribles horas sin que hubiera un mínimo intento de comunicación, me dolía todo eso, además yo estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad para un pequeño trabajo en Nueva York, tal vez por todo eso decidí rendirme y llamarlo directamente al trabajo, temía que no me contestará en el celular. Pero él no estaba ahí.

Desesperada, preocupada y temiendo lo peor, llamé de nuevo, pero conseguí que Penélope García me contestará el teléfono. Suspiré aliviada y preparé mi mejor tono de preocupación, sabía que ella sentía cierta debilidad por mi... Le conté que Aarón no se comunicaba conmigo y no contestaba mis llamadas, que estaba preocupada por todo eso.

-Se fueron a un caso esta mañana- dijo ella- era importante-

-Quisiera poder comunicarme...- suspiré- al menos saber donde esta para quitarme esta sensación de encima, pero... gracias por decirme que al menos estaba bien esta mañana-

-Beth... están en Maryland, en Baltimore exactamente y estoy segura de que están bien-

-Gracias Penélope, eso me ayudo mucho, adiós-

Colgué y calculé, no me tomó mucho averiguar que entre Nueva York y Baltimore había apenas 276 kilómetros, cosa que podía recorrer en un par de horas, tres cuando mucho, si resolvía rápido mi trabajo podía ir a ver a Aarón, una sorpresa podría caerle bien a nuestra relación justo en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente salí de DC muy temprano, entre más pronto resolviera mi trabajo más pronto podría dejar Nueva York, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que sorprender a Aarón... hice el viaje, hable con gente, trabaje en lo necesario, tuve una reunión y el día fue largo, pasé la noche en la ciudad y terminé algunos otros pendientes temprano. Me invitaron a cenar, pero decliné la oferta... Tenía buen tiempo para llegar a Baltimore.

Conseguí un pasaje para salir antes de las cuatro de la tarde, me arreglé impecablemente antes de salir y retoqué mi maquillaje en el camino, quería que él perdiera el aliento al verme aparecer... Dudé al llegar a la ciudad, me parecía arriesgado ir directamente a la estación de policía, así que tras dudarlo mucho tiempo decidí averiguar en que hotel se hospedaban.

Me costó trabajo, no voy a negarlo, pero finalmente lo supe y fui directamente a esperarlo ahí. Me senté en recepción y espere, y espere, y espere más... Más de una vez alguien del hotel se acercó a interrogarme, pero parecían conformes con mi respuesta, sobretodo después de que corroboraran que Aarón Hotchner era huésped del hotel. Y espere mucho más...y finalmente, básicamente a la medianoche entraron en el hotel.

Sabía que no me habían visto por el ángulo en el que estaba con respecto a la puerta, pero yo sí podía verlos bien al entrar. Se veían un poco cansados, pero no demasiado. De principio entraron JJ, Morgan y Reid hablando un poco... unos pasos detrás entró Rossi revisando su teléfono, deje pasar treinta segundos y finalmente vi que Aarón abría la puerta y sonreí... borré mi sonrisa cuando vi que abría la puerta para Emily Prentiss y me enojé cuando vi la sonrisa con la que ella le correspondía el gesto.

Todos llegaron hasta la recepción para recuperar las llaves de sus cuartos, tal vez para ver si tenían mensajes pendientes, y casi pude leer los labios del encargado cuando le decía a mi novio que lo estaban buscando lanzando una mirada a donde me encontraba. Él tardó un momento en voltear en busca de quien lo esperaba y me miró terriblemente sorprendido. Con ese momento de extraña quietud algunos más voltearon, Prentiss la primera.

-¿Tú?- alcanzó a preguntar ella mirándome, luego volteó a ver a mi novio molesta, hizo un leve movimiento de negación con la cabeza y se dispuso a desaparecer velozmente- buenas noches Hotch- su tono era glacial

-Emily...- dijo él pero ella ya había desaparecido con JJ y Morgan rumbo a los elevadores

Me acerqué a Aarón sonriendo, tras él Reid me dedicó un breve movimiento de mano como saludo y se fue por el mismo camino que los otros, Rossi se quedó en la recepción pero mantuvo la distancia, como evaluando, supongo que lo había impresionado con esa repentina aparición.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Beth?-

-Sorprendiéndote amor- dije al darle un abrazo- ¿estas sorprendido entonces?-

-Mucho... pero no creo que esto fuera bueno- dijo él mirándome fijamente

-Sé que hemos pasado un mal momento, pero todo tiene solución, vamos a estar bien, por eso vine a verte, para solucionar esto, para tener una buena oportunidad-

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?- preguntó Rossi a la distancia

-Me dijo Penélope- contesté yo y no era realmente mentira

-¿Viniste hasta aquí para...?-

-Estaba cerca, una cosa de trabajo, y ya que sabía que estaban aquí, decidí que era momento genial para venir a verte, para sorprenderte, para hacer las paces- dije yo sin soltarlo aún

-Pues sí, supongo que tendremos que hablar en algún momento, pero esto no fue buena idea...- suspiró y se alejó un momento de mi- supongo que no puedo decir mucho, pasarás la noche aquí, podemos hablar un poco pero... esto no fue una buena idea, estoy trabajando Beth y no puedes interferir en esto-

-No quiero interferir, sólo quería verte, no hemos hablado en tres días-

-Beth... ok, subirás conmigo ahora a mi cuarto, pasarás la noche aquí y me temo que deberás irte mañana, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora- dijo él en plan un poco más pacifico- Dave, ¿crees que puedas...?-

-No te preocupes, tú resuelve esto y yo hablo con Emily- dijo él, me miró, luego a él y finalmente nos dejo- buenas noches-

Sin decirme nada más, Aarón me guió a los elevadores y de ahí a su habitación, no se veía tan contento como esperaba que estuviera con esa sorpresa. Cuando llegamos a su habitación me abrió la puerta y entró tras de mi, ni en ese momento, cuando estábamos solos, tan cerca de la intimidad, pareció cambiar su expresión. De pronto lo sentía tan lejano de mi... Intente sonreírle para que él sonriera, pero no paso.

-No debiste venir Beth- me dijo al fin

-¿Por qué no? Yo quería sorprenderte, un detalle romántico... me arreglé para ti, hice el viaje, pensé que te alegrarías de lo mucho que me esforcé para hacerte feliz- me quejé yo

-Lo sé pero... estoy trabajando, es una cosa seria y no es buen momento para distracciones-

-¿Entonces sólo soy una distracción?-

-No, claro que no, no he dicho eso- se sentó y me miró- estoy trabajando y es importante que mantenga toda mi concentración en esto-

-Odio sentirme tan ajena a ti- dije sentándome a su lado- por favor Aarón, vine hasta aquí a verte, para tener un momento especial, no soporto que estés enojado conmigo, que me hagas a un lado-

-Pero yo no soporto que no seas capaz de confiar en mi, no soporto lo que ha pasado últimamente... siento que no te conozco-

-Confió en ti, pero no puedo confiar en ella... ¿has visto como te mira?, ¿cómo se acerca a ti? Nadie podría confiar dadas las circunstancias- estaba muy molesta por todo el trabajo que me había costado eso y de nuevo él fingía que no sabía que algo estaba pasando con Prentiss- ¿qué más podía hacer, Aarón? No vamos a estar bien hasta que ella se haya ido, hasta que quite sus ojos de ti... y necesitaba que lo hiciera-

-¿Entonces por eso la has tratado así?- preguntó él molesto- todo ese asunto en el bar estaba planeado para ella ¿verdad?-

-No he dicho eso- me defendí yo

-No hace falta que lo digas- se levantó- ¿sabes qué? Quédate a dormir aquí, no tengo problema con eso, pero dije que no hablaríamos hasta que hubieras decidido confiar en mi y creo que eso no va a pasar... Necesito despejarme, tomar algo... necesito irme-

No me dejo ni abrir la boca, en cuanto termino de hablar ya estaba abriendo la puerta, cerrándola y desapareciendo. Tardé casi un minuto en reaccionar, me levanté, abrí la puerta y lo busqué, pero él se había ido. Me quedé sorprendida en el cuarto de hotel, con el maquillaje perfecto, el vestido bello y sola, terriblemente sola... Deseando que no me estuviera dejando.


	7. Hacer las paces

**7- Hacer las paces**

Desperté en una habitación de hotel en una ciudad que no conocía para nada y estaba sola, no había rastro alguno de Aarón, no había pasado la noche ahí y no tenía idea de donde estaba, no eran ni las siete de la mañana. Me levanté y di una vuelta por la habitación, sus cosas seguían ahí, absolutamente todo, pero no había rastro de él. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, sin atreverme a moverme y esperé...

Casi a las 7:30 decidí llamarlo, pero apenas después de que sonará el primer tono en mi teléfono él abrió la puerta, nos miramos un segundo, estaba confundida, quería preguntarle donde demonios había pasado la noche pero me pareció un mal comienzo. Tenía que reparar todo, él tenía que volver a entender que yo era su mujer perfecta y él no podía enojarse con su mujer perfecta.

-Pensé que seguirías dormida- dijo al cerrar la puerta

-No...-

-Voy a arreglarme y a irme, tenemos que estar a las ocho de vuelta a la estación de policía para seguir trabajando- dijo buscando ropa en su maleta

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No-

Él entró en el baño sin decir nada más, yo me quedé sentada en el mismo sitio, sin atreverme a moverme, fui contando el tiempo, escuchando cuidadosamente como se movía él al otro lado de la puerta, pasaron apenas 13 minutos básicamente exactos cuando él salió poniéndose la corbata. Instintivamente me levanté para ayudarle, al menos debía ver que podía apoyarlo con eso.

-Perdóname- dije al fin mientras terminaba de anudar su corbata

-Beth...-

-Sé que fue un desastre todo esto, sé que me equivoque, pero dame otra oportunidad Aarón, una oportunidad más para demostrarte que no volverá a pasar, que puedo arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- sí, estaba suplicándole a mi novio que volviera a ser feliz conmigo- Aarón, no quisiera que me sacaras de tu vida por mi estupidez, ¿me podrías perdonar, y darme una ultima oportunidad?-

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, no sé Beth, no siento que nos este yendo bien- me contestó él

-Sólo dame una mínima oportunidad, y haré todo por ganarme tu, paciencia, tu confianza, y todo lo que he perdido. Puedo cambiar, ya no seré llorona, celosa, ni te fastidiare.. ni te reclamare absolutamente nada, por favor Aarón- pedí de nuevo más desesperada- Déjame hacer algo para demostrarte desde el fondo de mi, que puedo cambiar-

-¿Qué tienes en mente Beth?- preguntó él y me pareció el primer signo de perdón

-Pues, yo podría... creo que tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer las paces con tu equipo, con Emily especialmente y pensé que, a lo mejor... puedo salir con ella, tener una noche de chicas- declaré al fin terminando de perfeccionar mi idea

-¿Quieres salir con las chicas de mi equipo?- parecía muy sorprendido

-Exactamente- dije sonriéndole- creo que sería una gran oportunidad para hablar entre mujeres solamente, para poder disculparme también-

-Pues... tendrías que preguntárselos a ellas-

-¿Significa que por ti esta bien?-

-Yo no soy quien para decir con quien puedes salir o no a una noche de chicas, pero sí, por mi esta bien eso... sobre todo si prometes que esta vez intentarás seriamente hacer las paces también con ella, especialmente con Emily-

-Genial, es la idea- volví a estar alegre y me olvidé de todo el drama anterior- Te amo tanto, Aarón-

Y lo besé tranquila por no haberlo perdido, acababa de mejorar mucho mi día y mi semana en general, tenía de nuevo a mi hombre perfecto, besándome, estando conmigo, queriéndome nuevamente, seguro dándose cuenta que yo era la mujer ideal para él.. Mientras nos besábamos tocaron a la puerta y Rossi lo llamó para irse. Lamentablemente era hora de que se marchara a trabajar, quería pedirle que se quedará conmigo pero era mala idea.

-Sabes... creo que puedes quedarte un rato más y, supongo que acabaremos hoy con el caso, así que podría llamarte y tú podrías hablar personalmente con las chicas sobre la salida, ¿qué dices?- me propuso justo antes de salir

-Eso me encantaría, amor- contesté radiante- espero entonces tu llamada-

Finalmente él se fue y yo me quedé sola, tenía unas horas sólo para mi en la ciudad, aún era temprano así que volví a la cama un par de horas, luego me quedé meditando, nerviosa, recordé que no había pasado la noche conmigo en el cuarto y cada vez me costaba más mantenerme serena con ese pensamiento... ¿dónde había estado? Finalmente me levante y empecé a dar vueltas por el cuarto... Terminé por revisar sus cosas.

Pero no había señal que me indicará donde había estado mi novio toda la noche, revise su ropa del día anterior... había pasado la noche en otro cuarto, pero no tenía ni idea con quien, esperaba sinceramente que hubiera sido con Rossi, me animaba que su ropa no oliera a perfume... suspiré aliviada... de pronto recordé que Emily Prentiss no usaba perfume, al menos no a la hora de ir a resolver casos. Pánico.

Dieron las tres de la tarde, llevaba horas pensando en lo mismo. Hasta que Aarón me llamó, si habían terminado el caso e iban todos de vuelta al hotel, quería que hablará con las chicas en cuanto volvieran todos. Sonreí porque él estaba contento con mi plan y porque esa salidita con las chicas me permitiría acercarme y con buena suerte conocer verdaderamente las debilidades de Prentiss, con alcohol todo era posible.

Me arreglé para verlos y los esperé en el vestíbulo unos veinte minutos. Entraron con rostros de satisfacción por haber resuelto su caso, expresión que cambio en el rostro de Prentiss al momento de verme. Nunca iba a agradarle al parecer, sabá porque.

-Hola, lamento mucho haber aparecido sin avisar ni nada, no tenía intención de interferir en su caso, pero...- miré a Aarón y él me lanzó una mirada aprobatoria- quería tener una oportunidad de redimirme por muchas cosas... especialmente con ustedes chicas- y al decirlo miré a las tres chicas, especialmente a Prentiss- por eso mismo quiero hacer algo especial, quiero invitarlas a las tres a una noche de chicas-

-¿Noche de chicas?- se sorprendió García

-¿Tú con nosotras?- preguntó Prentiss mirándome como si estuviera loca

-Sé que suena un poco extraño pero me gustaría que saliéramos las cuatro juntas, pudiéramos hablar y divertirnos... ¿qué dicen?- lo dije en tono ilusionado

-¿Qué..?- empezó Prentiss

-Nos encantaría Beth- cortó de pronto JJ sonriendo, con lo que las otras dos mujeres la miraron extrañadísimas.

Yo sonreí, haciendo planes mentales, mientras ellas parecían discutir en voz muy baja, y le di la mano a Aarón con fuerza y satisfacción, conciente de que nuevamente yo iba a ganando y Emily Prentiss ya no podía volver a ganarme. Yo tenía al hombre perfecto. La balanza estaba a mi favor.


	8. Noche de chicas

**N.A. **Ya aquí va la continuación. Espero sinceramente que disfruten este capitulo... ;) Y también espero sus comentarios... Saludos a todos!

*Jessica Hotchner Prentiss ya te agregué en facebook, sólo espero tu confirmación. Espero que en estos días estemos platicando.

**8- Noche de chicas**

La confirmación de la fecha y hora de la salida que planeaba hacer para hacer las paces me sorprendió un poco por la seguridad con la que JJ confirmó y especialmente por la velocidad, no tardó ni un día en llamarme y asegurarme que todas estaban de acuerdo. Me sorprendió que Prentiss se hubiera dejado convencer tan rápido, pero me sentía francamente satisfecha.

Estuve planeando con mucho cuidado esa noche, lo normal sería ir por unas copas a un buen sitio, en terreno neutral, donde pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablarles y conocerlas, donde supiera que nadie nos interrumpiría... quería tener un terreno donde pudiera ganar yo, donde pudiera conocerlas y vencerlas, donde pudiera poner a las dos agentes rubias de mi lado y saber lo necesario para asegurarme de que Emily Prentiss nunca había tenido nada que ver con mi novio, y de que podía hacer que se fuera.

Llegué muy temprano y las esperé un rato, iba arreglada, pero no demasiado, no quería que mi apariencia las impactará demasiado y terminará por intimidarlas, eso podía arruinar los planes. Teníamos que terminar la noche en paz todas, de modo que Aarón pudiera confiar ciegamente en mi de nuevo.

Y cuando aparecieron ellas no parecían tener reparo alguno en verse impresionantes, yo llevaba un pantalón pegado, tacones altos y una blusa con escote, pero ellas habían decidido deslumbrar esa noche... no pretendían pasar desapercibidas, además al llegar juntas era más obvio. No me pareció que eso fuera justo. García iba con un vestido naranja muy llamativo, el pelo muy rizado y el maquillaje impecable, JJ llevaba un pantalón pegado como el mío, una playera con escote, piedras brillantes y tan corta que si estiraba los brazos se podía ver a la perfección su ombligo. Mientras que Prentiss llevaba un vestido verde azulado corto y precioso, tacones de aguja y ligeramente recogido el cabello, me era difícil creer que no lo había hecho para molestarme. Y era difícil no admitir que a cualquiera le hubiera sido difícil quitarle la vista de encima.

-Que gusto que hayan venido- las saludé reprimiendo mi enojo

-Gracias por la invitación- JJ parecía al mando al contestar eso- a todos nos hace bien salir un poco y relajarnos, especialmente a nosotras-

-Pues entonces esto les caerá genial, entremos, les gustará este sitio, no es tan ruidoso ni esta tan lleno como otros, pero es muy bueno- les sonreí y entramos juntas

El local justo ese día estaba más vacío que lleno, así que nos atendían con velocidad y el ruido no nos interrumpían, empezamos tensas, pero no tan mal, JJ parecía ser quien llevaba las riendas de la situación y no sabía si eso me terminaba de convencerme. Tenía que decir algo que pareciera en son de paz, ya llevábamos un trio de tragos, era buen momento.

-Oigan chicas... realmente lamento que he hecho sentir que todo se vuelve caótico con ustedes cuando estoy- comenté- lamento que a veces las cosas se vean complicadas-

-Ni lo menciones- cortó JJ- ya nos invitaste a pasar una noche muy entretenida... sabemos que a veces hay situaciones tensas, en nuestro trabajo especialmente, ni te imaginas-

En cuanto JJ terminó de decirlo García soltó una risa y casi se atragantó con su trago, entre risas y toses volteó a mirar a Prentiss, que parecía no entender nada, JJ le dio unos golpes en la espalda y finalmente la analista pudo explicar, o medio querer explicar el porque de esa sorpresiva risa...

-Situaciones tensas en el trabajo- se rió- por supuesto que las hay... ¿o no, Emily?- le guiñó un ojo y vi a la morena abrir mucho los ojos y lanzar una mirada de reproche

-Penélope deja eso...-

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunté

-De nada- la respuesta de Prentiss fue tan veloz que casi se encimó con mi pregunta- no habla de absolutamente nada-

-Bueno, pues supongo que su trabajo tendrá sus complicaciones- era buen momento para inmiscuirme en el tema- con tantas cosas feas y eso, aunque Aarón no me habla mucho del trabajo, de lo que pasa en la oficina-

-Por supuesto que no te cuenta lo que PASA EN LA OFICINA- rió García de nuevo- tiene sentido ¿no Em?...-

-García- su voz denotaba advertencia

-Ok, García y yo vamos a ir a la barra por unos tragos, algo ligero para ella- interrumpió JJ y se llevo a su amiga

Vi a esas dos rubias alejarse y me sentí rara, confundida, inquieta, los tragos iban soltando cosas sin sentido pero que parecían señales de algo más, las miré de lejos unos segundos tratando de entender, luego me di cuenta que me había quedado a solas con Prentiss, la miré y me miro. Tal vez siempre íbamos a estar incomodas una con la otra, pero en ese momento me parecía algo más, que había cierta tensión diferente...

Nos quedamos juntas en silencio unos minutos, mientras yo trataba de adivinar las cosas, ella llevaba tres tragos y se veía bien, normal, seguro tenía buen aguante para el alcohol, pero aún así tenía que pensar como irla interrogando y adivinando sus intenciones, como podía llevar las cosas en paz con ella

-¿A qué se refería García?- pregunté al fin

-No tengo ni idea- contestó

-Me da la impresión de que sí entendías- repetí yo, intentando entender

-No es nada Beth, no le des importancia, un momento de divagación de Penélope- cortó ella

-Vamos Emily, seamos amigas... tiene que ver con Aarón ¿no?- ella no dijo nada- sé que tú lo conoces bien...-

-Que si lo conoce bien, por supuesto- García y JJ habían vuelto y estaban riendo, dejaron los tragos en la mesa

-Podemos hablar un momento en privado- detuvo Emily a García, le dio un trago largo a su bebida antes de irse con la rubia

De pronto eran ellas las que se alejaron y de nuevo me quedaba yo esperando, pero esta vez con JJ, la cosa era rara, sentía que era García la que estaba por soltar información importante, pero parecían intentar por todos los medios que eso no pasará, me tensé, algo estaba pasando, algo que tenía que ver con mi perfecto novio, eso era muy importante para mi... Tenía que entender

-¿Qué esta pasando?- le pregunté a JJ- tengo la sensación de que me perdí de algo-

-No pasa nada, no le des importancia- dijo la rubia repitiendo lo que ya había dicho Emily

-Pero no me parece que sea nada, de hecho siento que es algo, tal vez importante y que tiene que ver con Emily... y con Aarón-

-Beth, no sé porque tendría que ver con ellos dos, bueno con él- hablaba rápido, casi nerviosa- de verdad no tienes porque pensar en algo así-

-¿Pasa algo entre ellos?- pregunté y la vi por un microsegundo evitar mi mirada

-Claro que no, sabes que no, porque él es tu novio- dijo ella intentando molestarse- y pensé que toda esta salida era para que viéramos que nadie pensaba eso y todo estaba bien, que no estabas malinterpretando las cosas y que las cosas pasadas ya no eran importantes ni te afectaban de ningún modo-

-¿Qué cosas del pasado?- me sorprendí, eso parecía fuera de contexto

-Nada, no pasa nada- volvió JJ a insistir

-Pues algo pasa, tiene que ver con MI novio y voy a averiguarlo- estaba ya muy tensa y molesta.

Me aleje de JJ para ir en busca de Prentiss y García, las había visto alejarse hacia el baño, probablemente estuvieran en un lugar más privado hablando de esa cosa que no explicaban y era hora de que yo me volviera parte de su privacidad para investigar que estaba pasando, me parecía que con el alcohol se les estaba soltando la lengua un poco a las tres... estaba por averiguar que pasaba.

Las vi de lejos, esquive a un par de personas para poder acercarme al rincón en el que hablaban, no me habían visto y sin embargo aún así se movieron como alejándose y arrinconándose más, estaba por llegar a ellas, sin embargo tantas circunstancias se habían conjuntado y las escuché hablar antes de llegar.

-... ¿y no te parece que es mejor que se aclaré eso?- era García preguntando

-Venga, lo que paso o no paso con Hotch no tiene porque ser del conocimiento de Beth, el pasado no es cosa suya- le contestaba Emily un tanto molesta

-Beth, espera...- JJ me había alcanzado

Pero era tarde, de pronto iba atando cabos, demasiados cabos sueltos, el alcohol había hecho que dijeran poco realmente, pero suficientes cosas claras para que entendieran que no sólo hablaban de mi novio, sino que hablaban de mi novio y algo que había pasado entre él y Emily. Cuando JJ llegó hasta mi ellas se dieron cuenta y de pronto me miraron, no me esperaban, guardaron silencio al momento.

-No puedo creerlo... lo había visto venir y ustedes... tú..- miré a Prentiss con ganas de matarla- me engañaron... eres una...-

-Beth no es lo que creer- empezó García

-Ni se atrevan a hablarme, esto se acaba aquí- me di la vuelta- se acabo aquí-

Recuperé mi bolso y salí del bar, el mundo me daba vueltas, el piso se me movía... Prentiss había llegado muy lejos, demasiado lejos, y tenía que hacer algo... tenía que... me faltaba el aire. Aarón y yo teníamos que charlar muy seriamente.


	9. Manten a tus enemigos más cerca

**N.A. **Aquí tengo la continuación, por como va la tematica y todo este capítulo va dedicado a mis dos amigas y lectoras favoritas: _Paula y Emily candy bright_. Espero que lo disfruten

**9- Mantén a tus enemigos... más cerca**

(Capítulo especial. Cosas que Beth no necesita saber pero el lector si) (Antes de la salida)

(Narra JJ)

La idea de esa salida de chicas era descabellada hasta no poderse más, pero dentro de todo lo retorcido que podía haber en eso vislumbraba una única oportunidad dorada para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, tal vez por eso aceptamos, al menos García y yo, porque convencer a Emily iba a ser un asunto muchísimo más complicado. Y la verdad no la culpo, Beth y ella estaban más que destinadas a detestarse.

Sin embargo Beth estaba resultando sumamente lista, estaba organizando eso no con el fin de hacer las paces, sino siguiendo la leyenda de mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca, quería conocernos en terreno neutro, lejos de la mirada de Hotch, quería saber si Emily era realmente competencia, porque la verdad no tenía la menor intención de competir con mi amiga... y tiene sentido, contra Emily tenía todas las de perder.

Fui yo quien termino por confirmar la salida, Beth parecía genuinamente complacida con que aceptáramos, la llamé, hablamos por un par de minutos y yo juré fervientemente que iríamos las 3 a esa salida, arriesgada afirmación pero tenía la intención de que así fuera. Una vez que terminé de hablar con Beth llamé a García y nos embarcamos en la tempestuosa misión de convencer a Emily, y eso definitivamente sería difícil.

Era del dominio público que Beth tenía pleito con Emily, pero esa molestia hacia ella no era ni la mitad que tenía Emily por Beth, estaba más que negada a pasar tiempo con esa otra morena. Total que fuimos a ver a Emily para intentar convencerla de que aceptará la salida, que algo bueno iba a salir de todo eso, lo estaba planeando cautelosamente desde que Beth apareció con la propuesta, pero Em no tenía muchas ganas de oírnos, apenas nos presentamos en su puerta tenía expresión de negación, sabía porque estábamos ahí y no estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno.

-No sé como se les ocurre que yo pueda salir con ella- se quejó sinceramente

-No es tan grave Em, sólo es una salida de chicas- dijo García

-Si fuera con ustedes no tendría ningún problema, pero ella no es mi amiga ni lo será nunca así que no tengo motivos para salir con ella, ni hablarle, ni verla-

-No te estamos pidiendo que seas su amiga, Em, sólo que nos acompañes esa noche- le dije yo sonriendo- no es tan mala idea... Piensa en las ventajas que podrían salir, estoy segura de que Hotch quiere que hagas esto, que vayas a su intento de hacer las paces-

-Eso fue un golpe bajo-

Y de hecho sabía que si lo era, que era un golpe muy bajo meter a Hotch en la conversación, sabía que Emily iba a perder fuerza en sus argumentos al meterlo a él, era trampa pero de verdad queríamos que lo intentará, queríamos sacar algo realmente bueno de todo ese caos, algo que la ayudará. Emily nos miro fijamente, pensando, meditando, evaluando como contestarnos... sin embargo era más necia y firme que otra cosa.

-Chicas están verdaderamente locas- declaró ya cansada de la sola idea- no lo voy a hacer, no tengo intención de salir con ella, esta empeñada en torturarme y hacerme la vida imposible porque cree que estoy enamorada de Hotch-

-Pero Em... es que sí estas enamorada de Hotch- le recordé yo

-Sí, pero Beth no tiene porque saberlo ni porque torturarme por eso-

-Emily, si pudieras tirarla por un barranco para quedarte con Hotch, seguro que la tirabas-

-No lo haría-

Si lo haría... No tenía dudas de eso, Emily estaba realmente loca por Hotch desde hacia años, por eso le chocaba tanto Beth, por eso todo eso la volvía loca, porque sabía que había algo de verdad en la preocupación de Beth hacia ella, aunque a ella misma no se veía como la competencia de la novia de Hotch... era sorprendente que después de tanto tiempo, Beth y Hotch llevaban casi 7 meses juntos, Emily no hubiera explotado con todo eso, lo que demostraba su gran autocontrol.

Nadie (es decir ni yo ni García) sabía porque a esas alturas Emily no había sido capaz de decirle a Hotch lo que sentía él, porque toleraba que estuviera con Beth sin decirle que se moría por él, tal vez respetará totalmente que fuera feliz con otra mujer, tal vez le preocupaban las reglas, o tal vez... ni idea. Yo sabía que llevaba cuatro años enamorada de él, probablemente más, aunque ese era el tiempo que yo llevaba sabiendo de su enamoramiento.

-No quiero... ya es bastante malo ver a Hotch con esa psicópata- dijo Emily hundiéndose más en su sillón- no pueden pedirme también que salga con esa tipa y hagamos las paces-

-¿Quién dijo que íbamos a hacer las paces?- le pregunté yo dejándola muy sorprendida

-Pensé que de eso se trataba todo-

-Eso dijo Beth, guapa... pero eso no significa que eso vayamos a hacer-

-¿Qué tienen en mente?- estaba realmente intrigada

García y yo cruzamos una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice, le había contado todo el plan mientras íbamos en busca de Emily. Beth quería una salida de chicas e iba a tener su salida de chicas. Quería conocernos, pues iba a conocernos, pero iba a conocer un lado no tan agradable de nosotras; se había metido con mi mejor amiga y si se metía con ella se estaba metiendo con las tres.

Beth creía que había algo entre Hotch y Em, y durante esa nochecita de chicas íbamos a darle motivos para creerlo realmente. Teníamos años de convivencia entre ellos para usarlos a nuestro favor, para convertirlos en lo que quisiéramos, al fin y al cabo Beth no sabía lo que sucedía a puerta cerrada en la UAC, podíamos dedicarnos toda la noche a insinuar cosas que jamás habían sucedido entre nuestra amiga y nuestro jefe.

La relación de Hotch y Beth había pasado una mala temporada en ese último mes, de modo que sí ella salía con otra super escena de celos con Hotch por culpa de lo que "había pasado entre él y Em" seguramente él terminaba con ella y nos habríamos librado de la novia sicótica de nuestro jefe. Era mentir, cierto, y hasta resultaba un poco cruel, cierto... pero era por el bien de Em... y a la larga de Hotch.

Cuando Emily escucho todo el plan que había planeado especialmente para ella, abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, se quedó sin palabras por un minuto y terminó por sonreírnos ante la perspectiva de librarse de Beth. Sabía que la había convencido de ir a la noche de chicas.

-Están locas- nos dijo al fin

-Y nos adoras por eso- dijo García- ¿entonces que dices Em? ¿vamos y nos deshacemos de ella de una vez?-

-Cuenten conmigo chicas-

Abracé a mis dos amigas... Estábamos por tener una noche que nadie olvidaría.


	10. Cosas que se rompen

**10- Cosas que se rompen**

Indignada... en ese momento era la única palabra que me describía, aunque casi me inclinaba por furiosa, mientras me dirigía a casa de Aarón cada célula de mi cuerpo se sentía engañada y moría por gritar, si Emily Prentiss le había tocado un solo cabello a mi novio y él le había correspondido aunque sea con una mínima aceptación estarían muertos, no podía creer que hubieran querido engañarme.

Aarón Hotchner era un hombre perfecto, indescriptible, y era mi novio, era mío, sólo mío, no podía llegar una zorra cualquiera a salirme con el numerito de que había tenido algo con él, lo que hubiera sido, y esperar que me quedará de brazos cruzados. No iba a acabar eso así. Me negaba a que me hicieran eso a mi, después de todos esos perfectos meses, después de que había estado siempre para él, después de lo mucho que lo amaba... resultaba que me había mentido.

Prentiss había dicho "lo que paso con Hotch no tiene porque ser del conocimiento de Beth, el pasado no es cosa suya" lo que para mi era como confesar lo que hacia tiempo sospechaba, que ella estaba enamorada de mi novio, que probablemente había intentado algo con él antes, tal vez varias veces, y que estaba más que dispuesta a quitármelo. Probablemente había estado haciendo planes que yo le arruinaba, pero en ese momento me costaba creer que Aarón no lo supiera.

Llegué a casa de mi novio pronto y con la cabeza cada vez más plagada de ideas; Prentiss era una bruja que jugaba a engañarnos, que había ido a la salida con el fin de conocerme y deshacerse de mi, Aarón no podía ignorar eso... era hora de poner las cosas en claro. Toqué a su puerta casi con ansiedad.. Una vez... dos veces... tres veces. Él me abrió la puerta muy sorprendido, me pareció que lo había despertado, era medianoche.

-¿Beth? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué sucede?-

-Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, es urgente- casi grité de la ansiedad que me carcomía por dentro, rompiendo el silencio con mi voz

-Calma, calma... no grites, Jack esta dormido- me dijo él invitándome a pasar- pasa y hablamos, pero calma-

-¿Quieres que este calmada?- pregunté yo indignada- con todo lo que hay que hablar y aclarar lo que menos puedo es estar calmada-

-Beth... no entiendo nada- me miraba extrañado y preocupado- ¿no deberías estar con las chicas?-

-Claro, claro... las chicas, tus chicas... Emily Prentiss, que casual que tenemos que hablar de ellas- me quejé yo- porque créeme, Aarón Hotchner, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre esa chica y esta vez quiero la verdad-

-¿De qué me estas hablando?-

-Basta de fingir- grité yo- quiero que me digas la verdad sobre ti y Emily Prentiss-

-Beth, deja de gritar, te he dicho ya muchas veces que no hay nada entre Emily yo, que trabajamos juntos y somos amigos nada más-

-¿Qué más? Porque sé que tuvieron algo-

-¿Qué?- él parecía sorprendido, probablemente sorprendido de que yo lo supiera- No ha pasado nada, nos conocemos desde hace años, es todo-

-Las escuche hablar, escuche que se susurraban y lo intentaban ocultar, pero esas tres me han dejado claro que tú y Prentiss tuvieron algo, no hay que ser genial-

-¿Eso te dijeron? Porque no es verdad-

-Pues no lo dijeron como tal, trataban de ocultarlo, pero fue muy obvio, especialmente para mi que hace tanto que estoy cuidando esto-

-Beth, no quiero tener que repetírtelo, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, somos amigos, no te he engañado ni nada... Ya deja eso, ellas no te dijeron que te haya engañado- se quejó él molesto- no hay nada-

-Dime la verdad, Aarón- le grité- te amo y estoy contigo y si me amas confesarás-

-Que no ha pasado nada ¡Carajo!- finalmente gritó – no puedes seguir haciendo esto, te he dicho la verdad y ya no puedo seguir así-

Se escuchó un ruido desde una habitación, él dio la vuelta para ir hacia allí, dejándome a media pelea, le tomé del brazo enojada, no iba a salir de esa platica tan fácil, tenía que decirme la verdad, que asumir, o iba a perderme... no quería dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado, pero tenía que entender que yo era lo más importante y tenía que confesar.

-¿A dónde quieres huir, Aarón?- pregunté enojada- ¿a esconderme otro de tus secretos?-

La puerta del cuarto se abrió al cabo de un segundo y frotándose los ojos, algo asustado y confundido, salió Jack, me detuve de golpe, no había pensado en eso. Por momentos había olvidado que él podía estar ahí.

-No, a atender lo más importante, a mi hijo, y eso no tiene nada de secreto- me dijo y caminó hasta Jack

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el niño con voz adormilada

-Nada amigo, te llevaré de nuevo a la cama- le dijo y lo cargó- no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-

Desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación de Jack durante un par de minutos, yo me quedé quieta casi teniendo un infarto con tantas emociones reprimidas en ese instante, me sentía abrumada... no entendía que pasaba, ¿cómo había logrado Emily Prentiss hacernos eso? Éramos una pareja ideal, pero ella había arruinado todo, no había hecho más que interponerse, que meterse en lo que no le importaba en los últimos meses; Aarón me tenía que entenderme a mi, me tenía que escoger, yo era su gran amor, él era MI hombre ideal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él salió finalmente de la habitación, cuidadoso, silencioso, camino hasta la puerta del departamento sin decirme nada y me miró desde la puerta, a punto de abrirla, yo seguía quieta y abrumada. No entendía. Él debía entenderme, porque me amaba...

-Debo pedirte que te vayas ahora, Beth-

-¿Qué?- me sorprendió-¿por qué?

-No tengo la menor intención de seguir con una discusión que hace mucho aclaré, y no voy a permitirte que irrumpas así y alteres a Jack, así que es necesario que te vayas-

-Pero Aarón... tú y yo... estamos juntos y tú me entiendes, quiero lo mejor para nuestra relación y si tú me dejas... Aarón, nos amamos y estamos bien, pero tienes que entender que ella tiene que irse, por nosotros- casi suplicaba

-Ese es el problema ahora, Beth- dijo él con cierto aire alicaído- yo ya no estoy seguro de que haya un "nosotros"-

-Pero... –

-Vete- dijo él

-Aarón, amor, no digas eso... me quedé sin aire- me necesitas, te necesito y...-

-No, Beth, esto se salió de control... necesitas ayuda y yo no puedo dártela-

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo necesitamos estar juntos, y en cuanto Prentiss se vaya, vamos a...-

-Ella no irá a ningún lado- me dijo él- esto no tiene que ver con ella, no tiene que afectarle a ella... y no puedo dejar que siga afectándome a mi, menos aún a Jack, ya no puedo más Beth, necesitas ayuda... ayuda profesional-

-No es verdad... yo...- estaba ofendida así que finalmente abrí al puerta- estas tan ocupado defendiéndola a ella que no ves lo que es importante, estas perdiendo la razón-

-No... tú perdiste perspectiva, por favor Beth, necesitas que alguien te ayude-

-No, no... – estaba agitada, camine a la salida, me detuve y le grité- la única razón por que haces eso por la que la ves a ella es porque se parece a mi, ella se aprovecha de eso, sabe que es como yo... –

Casi corrí hasta la calle, recuperé el aliento, pero él no vino a buscarme al instante... Tenía que hacer algo. Ella no podía ganarme. Ella no podía quitármelo. Ella era invisible, una tonta, presumida, coqueta e invisible entrometida... No podía ganar, Aarón estaba perdiendo la claridad por su culpa... Y yo... Yo no podía vivir sin él... Yo no quería perder a mi gran amor... Yo sabía que él me necesitaba a mi... Yo no me hacia a la idea de que se pudiera romper lo que teníamos... Yo...

Yo no podía dejar las cosas así.


	11. Recuerdos y lagunas

**N.A. **Hola a todos, aquí esta la continuación, espero que lo disfruten mucho... Ya esta tremendamente cerca el final de la historia así que espero les guste como terminaran las cosas. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero sinceramente seguirlos recibiendo.

**11- Recuerdos y lagunas**

Estaba aturdida, la cabeza me daba vueltas de nuevo, como por millonésima vez en el día, no sabía que pasaba en mi cabeza, menos alrededor, tenía la boca seca y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que el mundo era injusto, que tenía que hacer algo, que mi misión estaba incompleta... Miré a mi alrededor. ¿Qué me había pasado? Estaba demasiado aturdida... No entendía nada.

Intente memorizar lo que había pasado en los últimos días, pero me dolía la cabeza, hubiera sido mejor que Aarón y yo hiciéramos las paces, todo estaría mejor con eso, todo habría sido mejor, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas. Pero eso no había pasado y al final todo había terminado más que mal, había sido un desastre que ninguno íbamos a olvidar jamás, ni Aarón ni yo ni Emily Prentiss. Pensarlo me daba dolor de cabeza.

¿Y donde estaba? A todo eso, después del revuelo que se había armado, del caos, los gritos y la noche más larga y desastrosa... ¿dónde había acabado? Sentía que mi memoria me estaba jugando una mala broma, miré alrededor tratando de ir recordando los retazos de lo que había pasado, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? No estaba asustada o molesta, pero sí tremendamente confundida. Un hombre se acercó, yo estaba mirando la ventana sentada en un sillón, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando... o que estaba sentada.

-Beth- me hablaba casi cariñosamente- tienes una visita-

-¿Visita?- me extrañó

-Sé que no es lo acordado por el protocolo, que es pronto, pero esta vez es especial, es importante al parecer- me dijo él- acompáñame-

Estúpido hospital extraño, no recordaba eso, me chocaba sentirme tan confundida, entramos en una habitación vacía, mesa, sillas, ventana, casi nada... pero no estaba vacía. El hombre se fue, ella agradeció, y nos quedamos Prentiss y yo. Me miró y la miré, ni siquiera me sentía furiosa, quien sabe porque, ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo. No entendía nada, me costaba atar las piezas.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- le pregunté- ¿ y que haces tú aquí conmigo?-

-Es lunes, es tarde, pasan de las seis, y vine a visitarte, a hablar contigo- contestó ella

-Pero me detestas-

-Sí, así es, y probablemente siempre lo haga- no intento esconderlo de mi ni nada por el estilo- ¿recuerdas lo que paso?-

-No... – entonces me di cuenta de que la salida de chicas y la pelea con Hotch había sido el sábado en la noche y era lunes... -¿dónde estoy?-

-En una clínica- contestó con la misma voz neutra- en una clínica siquiátrica-

-No estoy loca- dije pero hasta a mi me costó creerlo por un momento- ¿qué paso?-

-¿Qué recuerdas?-

-Que Aarón me dejo, me pidió que me fuera, que salí muy enojada... y ahora estoy aquí, tengo lagunas mentales, imágenes, pero nada concreto-

-Inténtalo, sé que por algo no lo recuerdas pero es necesario- me dijo ella- para que puedas entender que haces aquí-

La miré extrañada, pero no estaba furiosa, probablemente me habían medicado, me habían dado algo que no me permitía odiar como siempre a Emily Prentiss, no entendía porque estaba ahí y porque le importaba, no entendía a que quería jugar conmigo, pero también me importaba entender... y sí era a partir de ella que iba a conseguir recordar entonces correría el riesgo. Mis recuerdos se sentían como borrosos saltos en el tiempo.

-Estaba en casa de Aarón, peleamos, me pidió que me fuera, estaba enojada... y – intenté hacer memoria mientras ella me miraba- estaba enojada contigo, así que decidí ir a verte, gritarte, algo así... recuerdo los gritos, que también me gritaste por estar ahí, pero esa parte no la tengo clara-

-Fuiste a mi casa, era la madrugada, yo iba llegando también, me tomaste por sorpresa, no sólo gritaste, fue caótico ¿recuerdas, Beth?- me preguntó mirándome muy seria- fuiste a mi casa y me golpeaste, gritabas y me culpabas ¿lo recuerdas?- por primera vez mire la sombra de un moretón en la parte baja su rostro.

Poco a poco fragmentos de mi memoria se fueron juntando, y fui recordaba un poco más. Después de que Aarón y yo habíamos peleado había ido directamente a casa de Prentiss, quería asesinarla, quería hacerla pagar de algún modo, quería... ella no estaba en casa, seguramente seguía con JJ y García, pensé en ir a casa de alguna de ellas, pero ella llegó y yo estaba tan furiosa que en cuanto la vi abrir la puerta le di una bofetada, la golpee y empecé a gritar, a culparla... ella había hecho todo eso.

No temía que sacara su arma, no me asustaba, quería que confesará, que pagará, que se alejará de mi gran amor, que me permitiera ser feliz con mi hombre ideal... Recuerdo que peleamos, que nos insultamos, que nos dijimos verdades terribles y acusaciones extrañas e infundadas, ni siquiera podía saber a ciencia cierta que habíamos dicho, pero seguro había sido muy cruel... Y luego... había aparecido Aarón, tal vez había entendido lo que iba a terminar por hacer, lo entendió en cuanto lo deje, e irrumpió en el lugar.

Aarón había ido a salvarla, había ido por ella, eso me había descontrolado, repetí lo dicho en el bar, los últimos meses, dibujé a Prentiss como era, celosa, desconfiada, manipuladora, una mujer que Aarón no debía ver, pero aún así él estaba dispuesta a salvarla, yo estaba furiosa por eso, rompí muchas cosas a mi alcance, porque él había ido a salvarla... Lo demás era borroso, alguien había ido, alguien que él había llamado, tal vez médicos, como el sujeto que me había llevado hasta esa sala.

-¿Por qué viniste?- pregunté cuando terminé de encajar las piezas

-Para disculparme...- dijo y me sorprendió- para decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso, que sé que no querías terminar así, tampoco lo quería... Para decirte que te disculpo-

-¿Qué?-

-Te perdonó, Beth- dijo ella y me pareció sincera- te perdono por lo que me hiciste-

-Estabas enamorada de mi novio...- susurré porque eso justificaba que la odiará

-Sí, así es- admitió ella- pero nunca quise hacerte daño; lo siento Beth, de verdad lo siento-

-Aarón... él... – me costaba hablar, no podía creer que él me hubiera hecho eso

-No lo hizo por mi- ella pareció adivinar- y sé que él tampoco quería esto-

Se abrió la puerta y ambas volteamos, desde la puerta Aarón Hotchner nos miraba y sentí tantas cosas al mismo tiempo pero de algún modo no me sentía capaz de correr hacia él abrazarlo y suplicar, me habían quitado eso también, sentía ganas de llorar, cansancio y aún confusión.

-No, no quería esto, Beth- me aclaró él, me pareció algo triste- ¿nos dejas solos, Emily?-

-Seguro- dijo ella levantándose y me dirigió su última palabra- Adiós Beth-

Él le pidió en voz baja que lo esperará afuera, ella me dirigió una última mirada, un último intento de sonrisa, tal vez para calamar un poco la culpa, supe que sería la última vez que la iba a ver... Era improbable que Emily Prentiss y yo volviéramos a cruzarnos y respiré aliviada. Me permití decirle adiós.

Aarón se sentó frente a mi, donde unos segundos antes había estado la mujer que nos había llevado ahí, que me había causado tantos dolores de cabeza, que irónico resultaba todo eso, pero no tenía ganas de reír. Estábamos él y yo, sólo él y yo, pero las cosas eran diferentes, lamenté eso, quise volver a suplicarle, volver a llorar, pedirle que se quedará conmigo, que me sacará de ahí, prometer que todo estaría bien. Pero no sentía que pudiera hacerlo. Él me miraba con tristeza, con compasión, con dolor, pero no más... no me miraba como mi hombre ideal. Tal vez nunca iba a volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunté porque sospechaba que no era de gratis

-Vine a despedirme-

-¿no vas a volver?- casi me ahogué con mis palabras

-No, lo más sano para ti es eso, que yo no vuelva aquí, que me olvides- dijo él- es lo mejor para ti, para que puedas estar bien; no tienes que preocuparte por nada más, vas a estar bien, te tratarán bien; es lo mejor para ti... y también para mi-

-No te vayas amor, no me dejes- dije con esperanza, pero dolor también

-Lo siento Beth-

-Es por ella ¿verdad?-

-No... y no podemos hablar de eso, tienes que superarlo- dijo él y se levantó, me asustó que se fuera tan pronto.

Me dio un beso. Suave, sincero, pero el último... me besó en los labios durante un segundo. Luego me miró, me quedé sin palabras... mi hombre ideal me dejaba ahí, encerrada, sin entender, como si yo fuera uno de esos criminales a los que él capturaba o analizaba, iba a pasar a ser un recuerdo borroso más. Quise llorar.

-Adiós, Betth-

No me dejo ni volver a abrazarlo. Sentí que el mundo perdía sentido cuando el hombre más perfecto del mundo salía por la puerta... Se había ido. Con ella. No me quedó más que gritar... Y ya no pude parar. Había sido la despedida.


	12. Cambio de aires

**N.A. **Hola a todos... Lamento haberme retrasado un poco en actualizar, pero aquí va el nuevo capitulo... El último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios :D

_Va para mis dos amigas entrañables: Paula y Emily candy bright, y para: Elodia Ayu, Abigail Hotchner Prentiss, Jessica Hotchner Prentiss, Dany-Gubler-Reid, emilybrewster, flororstar (les gustará el capítulo) y para arcee93 (que quiza no le gustará)_ Saludos enormes!

**12- Cambio de aires.**

Una vez que cerró tras de si la puerta dejando atrás a Beth y toda su historia, sintió un hueco interno, un tanto de culpa, pero principalmente la sensación irreparable de que había perdido perspectiva, que había ignorado mucho tiempo lo que estaba mal entre él y Beth, había deseado que las cosas mejoraran pero no había pasado, había sido cegado por sus deseos de que las cosas salieran bien y ahí terminaba todo, en un piso de psiquiátrico con los gritos de Beth Clemmons a su espalda.

Se quedó un momento en el pasillo tomando aire, pero aún podía escuchar a Beth a través de la puerta y eso le dolía; la había querido, eso no podía negarlo, tal vez habían pasado malos tiempos y tal vez no la consideraba su gran amor, pero la había querido. Era tiempo de dejar eso... tal vez hacia mucho que no se sentía realmente cómodo con ella y eso había sido injusto para ambos; los médicos habían dicho que si podía verla de vez en cuando, pero él había decidido no volver más, tal vez era injusto que ella estuviera ahí por él y él la dejará ahí, pero no podía volver. Había cambiado todo, había llegado a hacer un desastre en su vida... y en la de Emily.

Regresando sobre sus propios pasos volvió a la entrada del lugar, registró su salida porque era necesario, se despidió de quien lo había dejado entrar, suspiró hondamente y cruzó las puertas que lo alejarían de ese mundo particular, y de Beth para siempre... Y afuera de ese mundo lo esperaba Emily.

Intentó evitarlo, pero se le escapo una media sonrisa al verla esperar afuera, donde brillaba el sol y se sentía el aire, y la hacia lucir tan... natural, sincera, sin complicaciones. Mientras lo esperaba tenía un aire de tal paz que Hotch se quedo un momento sólo mirándola. Se preguntó cómo era posible que ella estuviera aún ahí, esperándolo, confiando en él, después de que él la había metido en todo eso. No entendía.

-Emily...- la llamó al cabo de unos segundos

-Te esperaba...- dijo ella aunque fuera obvio que eso hacia, se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada- no tardaste nada-

-Sí, fue una despedida rápida-

-Lo siento mucho, Hotch- dijo ella suavemente

-No tienes porque sentirlo, la verdad... –suspiró- creo que es mejor que acabará-

Emily no dijo nada, lo miró, quería acompañarlo en ese instante tan complicado, acababa de pasar un mal momento, el rompimiento, el desastre, haber involucrado a Jack incluso, muchas cosas y en ese momento tenía que asumir que tal vez no había valido la pena por Beth. Que tal vez había sido un poco ciego con todo eso, había negado que las cosas estaban mal mucho tiempo, y estaba herido. Debía ser un duro momento.

Hotch estaba abatido anímicamente en muchos sentidos, pero se sentía reconfortado de no tener que enfrentar ese justo instante solo... Miró a Emily. No la entendía... ¿Por qué no estaba enojada? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba después de lo que Beth le había hecho? La noche de la pelea había sido brutal, especialmente para Emily... ¿por qué lo perdonaba?

-Fueron demasiadas cosas a la vez...- dijo él después de mucho pensar- no creo que haya salido nada bien esta relación, creo que...- le costaba decir eso- creo que fui muy ciego, necesitaba avanzar después de lo de Haley y quise con muchas fuerzas que funcionará con Beth... ¿suena tan mal?-

-Por supuesto que no, suena como algo razonable en el fondo- dijo ella- pero la verdad... No creo que haya sido muy listo todo lo que te paso con Beth-

-También yo lo creo... no fui muy listo con eso-

-Perdiste la perspectiva, no es lo mismo- contestó ella- quisiste desesperadamente quedarte con lo bueno de ella, con lo bueno que hubo en la relación antes-

-Sabía que había algo mal, que se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, en algo que no estaba bien, que escapaba de la definición de relación... pero no cambie nada, muchas veces quise terminar con ella y no lo hice, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo- declaró él

-¿Y entonces al final por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó

-Porque la vi ser cruel contigo-

Se sonrojó. Sí, era ella la que tenía toda la confianza, la que llevaba las riendas de la conversación en cierto modo, la que lo aconsejaba a él, la que era firme y tenía el poder de la palabra, sin embargo en ese momento se sonrojó y perdió el control de la situación. Se sonrojó y sintió muchas cosas a la vez... Ella había pensado que lo que Beth había dicho y hecho justo después de la noche de chicas era por lo que él había decidido dejarla, así que esa afirmación la sorprendía.

-Tú no le hiciste nada, no podía permitirlo, no podías acabar tú herida porque ella estaba enojada conmigo-

-No soy tan inocente como crees- dijo ella sintiendo culpa por que él quisiera defenderla

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, me imagino como terminaron por salir las cosas esa noche con las chicas, pero también sabía que ella no iba con realmente buenas intenciones-

-¿Entonces porque nos dejaste a todas hacer eso?-

-Tal vez quería averiguar algo...-

-¿Y qué era?-

-Eso no creo poder explicartelo...- dijo él suspirando- de cualquier modo eso terminó, ya terminó todo y esta bien así-

-También lo creo- contestó ella- estas mejor así, todo tiene que ir mejor ahora-

-Suenas muy segura...-

-Sí tú pudieras verte por fuera, si pudieras verte como te vemos los otros entenderías muchas cosas... muchas cosas de, por ejemplo porque me fastidiaba tanto Beth- era raro para ella poder decirle que Beth realmente le molestaba

-¿Y qué entendería?-

-Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer, Hotch- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce- y si pudieras verte como nosotros, como yo te veo, entenderías que merecías algo mejor, que merecías encontrarte a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la más lista, la más guapa, la más especial, divertida, sincera, que te apoyará, una mujer que vieras y supieras que jamás iba a fallarte, que te hiciera feliz hasta en el más mínimo detalle, sabrías que merecías... que mereces a una mujer increíble, que este dispuesta a entenderte, escucharte y amarte como nadie... no mereces nada menos que eso-

Él sintió como se le detenía el corazón, y ella parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tenían en él en ese momento... había tantas cosas que Emily lograba que nadie más podía, y hacer que él sintiera que valía mucho más era una de esas, tener palabras que lo dejaran sin habla también.

Alguna vez le había dicho a Beth que no era un hombre que se quedará sin palabras, y no cambiaba eso, seguía pensándolo, pero era Emily quien solía dejarlo sin palabras... También pensó que Beth le había dicho que miraba a Emily porque se parecía a ella, que Emily lo sabía y por eso lo rondaba, por eso siempre estaba ahí... Y había algo de cierto... Emily siempre había estado ahí, como compañera, como apoyo, como amiga, siempre... Y de cierto modo se dio cuenta, no era que Emily se pareciera a Beth... Era que Beth se parecía a Emily.

-Eso probablemente es la cosa más sorprendente que me has dicho... y es también lo más increíble que he oído en toda mi vida-

-Lo digo de corazón...-

-Lo sé... por eso mismo creo que debo decirte lo mismo, Emily- dijo él sonriéndole con sinceridad- mereces algo así y mejor todavía, tal vez no haya nada o nadie que sea suficientemente bueno para ti, porque eres... sencillamente única y lo digo en el mejor sentido, eres la mejor... y creo que es hora de que te llevé a casa-

-No tienes que...-

-Déjame hacerlo, para compensar las maravillas que has dicho esta noche, para compensar muchísimas cosas que debí compensarte mucho antes- dijo él y le tendio la mano para que lo acompañará

-Eres increíble- dijo ella sonriendo y tomando la mano que él ofrecía

-También tú lo eres-

Y al decirlo, Hotch se dio cuenta de que lo decía era la verdad más absoluta que había dicho en la vida. Ella era increíble.


End file.
